Radio Frequency (RF) power detection for power amplifiers may typically be performed utilizing a directional coupler and an Integrated Circuit (IC) RF power sensor to measure the forward power from a power amplifier and the reflected power from an antenna, or the like. However, this technique may have several shortcomings, especially in the case of high power, ultra-broadband amplifier applications. For example, in the case of ultra-wide band amplification, three or more couplers may be needed to cover a range such as 30-6,000 megahertz (MHz). Also, such couplers may have an insertion loss between 0.3 and one decibel (dB). Further, if a switch is added to the circuit, the loss may be increased by another 0.5 dB or more. Additionally, adding couplers between an amplifier and an antenna may increase the space occupied by such a system, as well as its cost.